Diskussionsfaden:Golddrache/@comment-2.203.41.164-20180523152721/@comment-26184105-20180531132349
Entschuldige, bei manchen deiner Antworten hab ich den Bezug verloren und weiß nicht mehr auf was sie sich beziehen. Ich werde dazu jetzt erstmal nichts sagen, wenn da was wichtiges dabei war, könntest du das vielleicht nochmal mit etwas mehr zusammenhang aufgreifen. mamor ist sehr empfindlich gegenüber säure glaube ich Nach dem was ich mal bei einer schnellen Suche im Internet gefunden habe, hast du recht. Die Säure löst den Kalk-Anteil des Marmors auf. zement gibt es doch schon lange Laut Wikipedia gab es den vorläufer von Zement schon bei den Römern vor 2000 Jahren. Ob Wikinger einen ähnlichen Baustoff hatten kann ich dir nicht sagen. ebenso wie gebäube aus stein Natürlich, da hab ich dir auch gar nicht widersprochen. wo hast du deine version von krogans lied unter der folge hicks geheimnis her? Ich weiß nicht, ob mir da jetzt was komplett entfallen ist, aber ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht an ein Lied von Krogen erinnern. weil in der neusten staffel wurde außer einmla bei hacenzahn bei keinem drachen mehr ein begrenztes schusslimit angezeigt Ja, die Serie hält sich nicht wirklich an das Feuerlimit der Drachen. Trotzdem ist es offiziell bekannt, dass jeder Drache ein Feuerlimit besitzt. Das höchste Limit haben die Trampler mit 40 Schuss. du meinst also wie ich der rote tod wird als einziger von allen draczen und menshcen gefürchtet? Ich meine, dass der Rote Tod der gefürchtetste der bekannten Drachen ist. Die anderen Riesendrachen werden wahrscheinlich auch gefürchtet, aber lange nicht so viel wie ein Roter Tod, da sie von Natur aus ein ruhigeres Wesen haben. naja aber die insel von kotzbacke ist trotz der ganzen feuer nicht abgebrannt ebenso wie berk nachdem fackels mutter dort alles verbrannt hat Ja, ich schätze das ist einfach Inkonsistenz bei der Animation. kann doch ncith seind as der farbton unter dem flügel krftiger ist als oberhalb das betrifft versenger Soweit ich das sehe, sind die Flügel bei Feuerschweifen auf der Ober- und Unterseite die gleiche Farbe. ich glaube einfach nciht das der rote tod nur nachstchatten alpträume nadder gronkel und zipper hat Das sind die Arten, die wir gesehen haben. Alles andere ist nur Theorie. drago hat in seiner armee bzw nest je nachdem wie mans nennt auch schaufelhelme und schnüffbuckler wurden aber dennoch nciht gezeigt nur donnerklauen und die hauerzahndrachen Ich versteh nicht. Wenn wir bei Drago nie Schaufelhelme und Schnüffelbuckler gesehen haben, wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass Drago welche hat? vielleicht sind dragos dorf und die eltern seines alpha beide durch den roten tod angegriffen worden den ich persönlich glaube nciht dass sich überwilde gegenseitig rrevierkämpfe austragen wäre drago nciht gewesen hätten die zwei das ja auch nie getan ich glaube die kämpfen nur während der aarungszeit wenn sie um weibchen konkurieren Ich glaube nicht, dass der Rote Tod für die Zerstörung von Dragos Dorf verantwortlich war. Bei den Überwilden wissen wir halt nicht wirklich, wie sie sich untereinander Verhalten. Ich halte Revierkämpfe für möglich. Vielleicht gehen sich die Drachen im Normallfall aber auch einfach aus dem Weg. Wer weiß? könnte dragos ein titan sein weil er ist etwas größer und stärker und dan diese farbe aber der auf vanagard ist dreimal so groß Mir kamen die beiden Überwilden ziemlich ebenbürdig vor. Und die Farbe hat auch nicht wirklich was mit Titan oder nicht zu tun. Der auf Vanagard ist meiner Meinung nach einer gewesen. Der ist um einigen größer gewesen als die anderen, die wir gesehen haben. nenene überwilde sind auch als jungtiere sehr groß und denk mal rote tode werden 2000 jjahre alt legen 3000 eier so war das doch oder naja egal dann kämpfen die jungen miteinander und fressen sich gegenseitig und der überlebende wird neuer könig der drachen rote tode sind also wie brüllende tode schon als kinder killer ich denke beim alpha ist das auch so auch wenn der nur ein ei legt Wir wissen nicht wie alt Rote Tode und Überwide werden. Ein paar hundert Jahre halte ich schon für möglich, aber wir können nichts sicheres dazu sagen. Die ganzen Informationen über den Roten Tod mit den Eiern und Jungtieren habe ich zwar schon ötfers gelesen, aber ich hab noch nie eine Quelle dazu gefunden. Also keine Ahnung, ob da was Wahres dran ist. So größ können Überwilde-Babys auch nicht sein, schließlich müssen die in das Ei passen und das war auch "nur" so groß wie ein Medizinball. aber man muss zum sichern der art dich mindestens zwei eier legen oder? Ich denke zwei Eier reichen auch nicht wirklich, da es ja immer vorkommen kann, dass ein Jungtier nicht bis zum Erwachsenenalter überlebt. Ich schätze Mal, dass ein Weibchen vielleicht so ne Hand voll Eier im ihrem Leben legen muss, damit die Spezies überlebt. und ich weis immer ncoh nciht was du vom beiseite legen von feindschaften der drachen bei einem hilferuf hälst es waren rüstungsflügler und quualmdrachen skrills und feuerschweife schrekcen der meere und glutkessel und sicher auch das granetenfeeur und tiefseespalter und der brülledne tod Ich meine ich hätte dazu was gesagt. Ich find's in der Situation in Ordnung, da die Drachen speziell mit dem Ziel zur Insel gekommen sind den Überwilden zu verteidigen. Nach dem Kampf wird dieser "Waffenstillstand" wahrscheinlich schnell wieder aufgehoben sein. das drachenauge war sicher schon 1000 jahre als´t wenn der alpha noch nciht so lange dar war wie du vermutet hast wie ann er dann so im drachenauge angezeigt werden und wie kann er dann noch so vergleichsweise klein sein er war größer als das granatenfeuer der tiefseespalter und der brüllende tod aber er kam nciht an die ausmaße des roten todes und der anderen alphas ran Das mit der Position von bestimmten Darchen im Drachenauge find ich recht unlogisch. Nach allem was wir wissen, sollte das Artefakt schonmal ein paar hundert Jahre alt sein. Dass die Drachen, die darin verzeichnet wurden immer noch auf den Inseln zu finden sind könnte mehrere Möglichkieten haben: *Die Information selbst ist nicht so alt wie das Drachenauge und die entsprechende Linse wurde später hergestellt *Es war Glück, dass ein anderes Exemplar der selben Art an der verzeichneten Stelle zu finden war *Der Drache ist schon sehr alt (im Fall des Überwilden könnte es da sein, dass Weibchen einfach kleiner sind als Männchen) kannst du dir erklären warum dagur sich von einem laufenden zahnstochertrottel wie anson ärgern lässt und wie anson ihn nciht als skrupelose anführer erleben konnte Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich kann mir nicht wirklich erklären, wie jemand wie Ansson was gegen Dagur ausrichten kann. Vor allem, da Dagur zu der Zeit ja noch nicht gut, sondern schonmal ziemlich brutal zu seinen eigenen Leuten war. naja wenigetsn wissen wir jetzt das wirklich alle drei drachenjägerstämme für drago gearbeitet haben sieht man ja schon an der faust auf dem segel nur zipperhaut und gronkel gingen mal an andere und auktionen sind sehr selten Es gibt doch nur einen Drachenjäger-Stamm und die haben zwar mit Drago zusammen gearbeitet, aber sind ihm nicht direkt untergeordnet. Das mit der Faust auf dem Segel ist vielleciht nur zufall, da es Drachenjäger schon länger gibt, als Drago alt ist. Die Drachenfänger sind wahrscheinlich gezwungen für Dargo zu arbeiten, da sie gegen seine Armee nichts auszurichten haben. Die Drachenflieger sind Untergebene von Krogen (und damit Dargo) und kein eigener Stamm. die drachenkämpfe könnten auch zum ausbilden für dragos drachen gedacht sein Die Drachenkämpfe sind denke ich zur Unterhaltung der (Drachenjäger) Zuschauer gedacht und nicht zum Ausbilden von Drachen für Drago. stimmst du taffnuss zu das ohenazhn der niedlichste ist? Ohnezahn ist schon ganz süß. Ich hab mir da noch nicht wirklich viele Gedanken drum gemacht. :P glaubst du das johann drago mal getroffen hat? Ich bin mir nicht mehr ganz sicher, wie viel wir dazu in der Serie erfahren haben, aber irgendwie hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass Johann direkt mit Drago in Verbindung stand. schade auch das wir nie genaueres zum granatenfeuerfang und zum tiefseespalter erfahren haben und zum nahctshcatten Von den beiden Wasserdrachen haben wir wirklich nicht viel gesehen. Mich interessiert es auch, wie viel kleiner ein normales Granatenfeuer in Vergleich zu einem Titanflügler ist. Zu Nachtschatten werden wir wahrscheinlich einiges aus dem dritten Film erfahren. hattest du nciht auch gedacht das eigentlich der rote tod beim thema könig der drachen ins gespräch hätte kommen können? Jetzt wo du's sagtst. Da sie ohnehin nicht gleich drauf gekommen sind, dass das Skelett auf Vanagard ganz anders aussieht als ein Trampler, hätten sie den Roten Tod auch mal in erwägung ziehen kpönnen. denskt du johann und alvin und dagur kanntn den auch nur durch berk Ja, ich denke der Rote Tod ist nur durch Berk bekannt. Außer Valka glaube ich nicht, dass noch jemandem vorher den Drachen kannte. denskt du andere stämme ahben schon welche gesehen weil beim roten tod steht es sind nur wenige eemplare bekannt aber hier steht es ist nur der aus dem drachennest bekannt Viellecht nur Stämme, die weiter Weg leben und uns nicht bekannt sind. Der Rote Tod von der Dracheninsel und der Grüne Tod werden nicht die einzigen Exemplare sein. An anderen Orten sind wahrscheinlich auch Rote Tode zu finden. drago muss doch auch wissen wie man gronkeleisen herstellt oder? Nicht unbedingt. Seine Waffen hatten nicht den typischen Glanz von Gronckeleisen. Drago schien mir sowieso mehr auf seine Drachenarmee zu setzen als auf seine Fußsoldaten. wenn johann den roten tod vom hörensagen kannte und es der könig sein sollte bzw die königin muss er doch wissen das er den durch die größe weder hätte einfsngen noch beseigen kann das er doppelt so groß ist wie die anderen normalen riesendracen die wir gesheen hatten von den maßen her ist er ja fast drei mal so lang wie das titanflügelgranatenfeuer Wirklich, bei all den gut durchdachten Plänen der beiden kann ich mir nicht erklären, wie sie nicht mit einem Riesendreachen als König der Drachen rechnen konnten. Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass Drago seinen Leuten und Verbündeten in keinster Weise hilft, selbst ein Titan-Granatenfeuer konnte von den Drachenjägern gefangen werden. Wieso hatten Krogan und Johann keinen entsprechenden Plan für den Fall eines ähnlich großen Drachen bereit. schade das die neuen arten im zweiten tteil jetzt in der letten staffel immmernoch nciht so langsam ins spiel kamen Vor allem, da die Drachenbasis in der Nähe von Valkas Zuflucht liegt, hätte man ein paar von den dort lebenden Arten mal zeigen können. Man hätte ja auch einen der noch nicht benannten Arten nehmen können. Die können ja von ihren Fähigkeiten noch stark angepasst werden, da in Prinzip nichts über sie bekannt ist (außer, dass sie Feuer speien können). was auch merkwürdig war der brüllende tod war da aber seine riesige familie nicht Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Auch als wir den Brüllenden Tod auf seiner Insel angetroffen haben, haben wir nur seine Mutter mit ihm dort gesehen. Wo waren seine drei Geschwister? der unebannte drache 3 sieht aus wie eine kleine version des rotne todes kopf schnwaz und rückenpanzerungsstruktur sind fast identisch valka hat sehr viele davon die meisten sind blau blauer tod oder mini tod wäre ein gute name der wurde auch mal blue death genannt Vielleciht sind diese unbekannten Drachen nahe Verwandte des Roten Todes. Gewisse Ähnlichkeiten haben sie. haben donnerklauen einen guten egruschsinn weil das könnte ein grund sein warum drago so viele hat Sie gehören zur Aufspürerklasse, also denke ich schon, dass sie einen guten Geruchssinn haben. könnte der alha auch weißes blaues oder duchsichtiges eis speien das was er speit ist grün du sagtest mal türkis aber so sieht doch kein türkis aus Vielleicht definieren wir Türkis einfach etwas anders, aber ich meine dieses grünliche Eis. Ich glaube nicht, dass Überwilde auch Eis in anderen Farben erzeugen. büffelstachel wären auch eine gute wahl wenn ich reittiere meine sge ich reiter und büffelstachel wären doch auch gute zuchttiere oder? Büffelstachel scheinen mir zu friedlich und man kann sie nicht wirklich woanders als auf ihrer Insel halten, da sie das spezielle Gras dort fressen. könnte der feuerschweif der fressfeind des alptraums sein oder des gronkels? Möglich. Wir haben ja schon öfters gesehen, dass manche Drachen jagt auf andere Arten machen. und zum reißen von beute braucht man im ganzen kiefer zähne und oft auch einen kräftigen kiefer oder? Mach dir am besten nicht so viele Gedanken über die Zähne der Drachen. Mir schein es so, dass da nicht darauf geachtet wurde, dass die Zähne zu der Nahrung passen. die schattenflügler und die flüsstendern tode wären auf der klippe ne super unterstützung für die anchtschrecken gewesen die nciht mehr ins spiel gekommen sind und die wilden drachen die dort leben haben den reitern weder bei den berserkern noch bei den jägern geholfen Weiß nicht. Die beiden sind nicht unbedingt die einfachsten Drachen und ich sehe nicht, wieso wilde Drachen den Drachenreitern helfen sollten. Ich frage mich allerdings auch, was mit den Nachtschrecken passiert ist. Wann hatten wir die überhaupt das letzte Mal gesehen? wie sollen die jäer große drachen fangen wenn sie sogar bewaffnet freiwillig über bord in den tod springen wenn sich fleischklops genüsslich die zähne leckt Ich denke solche Szenen sind zur Unterhaltung der Zuschauer gedacht, um etwas Humor in den Kampf zu bringen. Ich denke nicht, dass das das allgemeine Verhalten der Drachenjäger ist. muss es nciht auch stahl und andere metalle geben? Ich kenn mich nicht wirklich damit aus, welche Metalle Wikinger verarbeiten konnten. Die meisten Waffen werden wohl aus normalem Eisen bestehen. woraus sind die zellen in der arena bzw akademie von berk Die Drachenzellen in der alten Arena von Berk bestanden glaube ich aus dicken Holztore und Felswänden. um das drachentraning zu lehren könnten sie doch das gleiche schema anwenden wie früher beim drachentöten vom gronkel bis zum alptraum Theoretisch wäre eine ähnliche Vorgehensweise wohl am besten. Man muss ja wissen, wie die verschiedenen Arten reagieren und zu Pflegen sind. kennen die glas öl und kohle? Öl und Kohle bestimmt, aber ich weiß nicht wie weit Wikinger in der Glasherstellung waren. kann der sanspucker wenn er sandsetin statt sand ist oder als titan panzerglas speien und elbt er nciht wie ein höhlenbrecher Panzerglas ist nicht nur Glas sondern verbunden mit speziellen Kunststoffem und Folien. Kein Drache kann sowas herstellen. Höhlenbrecher leben in Höhlen in festem Untergrund und fressen Eier oder Babydrachen, Sandspucker in Höhlen undter Sandstränden oder (Eis-)Wüsten, in denen sie den Sand (oder das Eis) zum Erbeuten ihrer Nahrung nutzen. Das sind schon erhebliche Unterschiede in der Lebensweise. beim hölenbrecher steht was mit einem flexiblen skelett aber ich denke er kann auch durch seinen explosien und entzündlcihen schleim gut schlüpfen durch lücekn Seine Fähigkeit ducrh Felsen zu schlüpfen wird mit dem Skelett erklärt, der Schleim ist aber bestimmt auch hilfreich. hicks sagte höhlenbrecherschleim entzündet sich bei einer berührung mit frischluft Sagte er das wirklich? Das kann doch nicht stimmen, wir haben doch gesehen, wie der Höhlenbrecher seinen Schleim verteilt hat, ohne das er sich automatisch selbst entzündet hat. ich meine immernoch der rote tod in avb war der grüne tod auch der größte von allen drei drachenkönigen Der Rote Tod ist in allen mir bekannten Versionen des Filmuniversums tot. Der Grüne Tod aus SoD und AvB ist ein anderes Exemplar. im ersten teil hatten übrigens am ende alle einen drachen Ich denke wir sehen in der Serie einfach weniger/keine Drachen in Berk, da das zusätzliche Animationsarbeit wäre. die drachenaugen sind aber zerstört und eigentlich sind die linsen das gefährlcihe nciht die dinger selbst Vielleicht wurdenm noch ein paar Informatioenen übernommen, bvevor sie zerstört wurden. zu deiner information auf fischbeins akrte war weiße farbe zu erkennne skellette sind nciht weiß und an ihnen befindet sich auch bekanntlich keine haut und fleisch mehr Man kann doch das ungefähre Aussehen einer Art an dem Skelett erkennen. Das muss ja nicht unbedingt alles so korrekt sein. (Das Bild von Fischbeins Karte ist ja auch nur schwer als Überwilder zu erkennen.) Wirklich weiß seht das Bild für mich auch eigentlich nicht aus. dieses verzeichnis der jäger nennt man drachenauge ich denke sie geben ihr riesiges gurndwissen über jede generation weiter Das Dachenauge ging aber von einiger Zeit verloren. Und ein einziges Drachenauge nützt auch nicht wirklich zum Weitergeben von Informationen an zukünftige Jäger. Ich denke es gibt noch mehr Sammlungen an Wissen über Drachen als nur das Artefakt. ich denke das angebliche hohe alter und die harte undurchdringliche haut der drachen wird vernachlässigt etwa beim eruptodon steht hohes alter obwohl man sagen muss das 40 jahre nicht so alt sind 440 jahre klingt schon einleuchtender Über das Alter von Drachen wird nur sehr selten gesprochen, daher finde ich das mit dem Eruptodon eigentlich ok. wie konnten die wikinger zurückkehren wenn der rtoe tod alle schiffe verbrannt hat Vielleicht hat man einen der Drachenreiter geschickt, um Schiffe dort hinzubringen. und auch wenn noch jäger am leben sind wären die doch sicher zu drago zurückgekehrt oder? Die Jäger sind unabhängig von Dargo. Sie verkaufen ihm Drachen, sind ihm aber nicht direkt untergeordnet. Ich denke nach Viggos und Reikers Tod wird jemand anderes als Anführer bestimmt. und ich habe im zwieten teil in seiner armee solche jäger nciht gesehen und biss auf johanns schiff waren die anderen am ende alle verbrannt oder versenkt ich denke mit johanns schiff das auc schon am brennen war sind die beiden letzten flieger und krogan zurückgekehrt zu dragoo warum gibt es so viele in der serie die wie berserker jäger oder verbannte aussehen? Das sind immer die selben Modelle, da es sich für eine Serie nicht lohnt viel Geld für einfache Hintergrundcharaktere auszugeben. wir wissen ja das auch drago drachenreiten konnte denkst du im dritten teil werden auch nchmal drachenfleiger ins spiel kommen Ich denke die Drachenflieger waren nur Teil der Serie. Im dritten Film glaube ich nicht, dass wir sowas nochmal sehen. wie fandest du die gronkelkanonen Sie haben ihren Zwcke erfüllt. Ich weiß nicht was ich davon sonst groß halten soll. denkst du schneegeister wären gute reitdrachen? Möglich, solange man einen Sattel hat. Scheegeister haben ja einige spitze Stacheln auf ihrer Haut. ich weiß immernochnicht was aus dem ei gewordensein soll hast du ne theorie? weil gerade alphas sollten ihre eier gut verteidiegen und auch den bereits geschlüpften nachwuchs Ich denke Valka hat das Ei wieder zu seiner Mutter gebracht, nachdem sich die Situation gelegt hat. warum wohl gab es in der serie noch keine wehcseelflüglerzeichnungen obwohl sie im film schon da waren und wie konnte grobian die eier kennen wenn sie nciht im buch standen Ich denke das ist ein Fehler von der Serie. Wechselflügler sind so weit verbreitet, es macht eigentlich keinen Sinn, dass gerade Berk, die ihre bekannten Arten aufzeichnet, kein brauchbares Bild von der Art hat. Vor allem, da wir zuvor im Film eines schon im Buch gesehen haben. wie wären wohl wechselflüglertarnmäntel Wäre sicher ganz interessant. Jedoch bezweifle ich, dass Wechsleflüglerhäute sehr lange diese Eigenschaft behalten. oder wenn inferno feuer schießen könnte wie ein flammenwerfer Finde ich nicht realistisch. wo war die familie des brüllenden todes und hat die mutter die eier in der zelle der verbannten und die artgenossen zurückgelassen? Keine Ahnung, was mit den drei Geschwistern passiert ist. Die Eier auf der insel der Verbannten scheinen zurückgelassen worden zu sein. hat alvin die drachen alle freigelassen egal ob gezähmt oder wild? Möglich. Wir haben später keine Drachen mehr bei den Verbannten gesehen. kann es sein das astrid übertrieben hat als sie sagte hicks könne keine wechselflügler und flüsternde tode zähmen? Hat sie das mal gesagt? Also im Comic wurde schonmal ein Wechselflügler gezähmt und Schnuffnuss schien mir auch recht gut trainierbar. hicks konnte den ersten doch nur nicht zähmen weil an ihm nahctschattenduft haftete oder? Kann sein, dazu wurde nie wirklich was gesagt. Vielleicht hat Hicks auch einfach nicht die richtige Methode angewandt. warum konnten die flüsternden tode bei der drachenklippe auch bei tageslicht raus Vielleicht ist nur sehr helles Lich für ihre Augen zu stark. was denkst du warum bei der drschenklippe einzelne schneelle stachel und wechselflügler auch in grün oder mit großen gelben streifen anzutreffen sind? Das mit den Wechselflügler habe ich irgenwo glaube ich schonmal versuch zu erklären. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Schnelle Stachel in einer anderen Farbe als Grün oder mit roten Streifen gesehen zu haben. gibt es was schärferes als einen klingenpeitschlingschwanz Vielleciht? Ich hab keine Ahnung, es heißt nur, dass der Schweif alles durchschneiden kann. ist heidruns axt aus gronkeleisen? Ich dekne nicht. warum hat ohenazhn so einen guten draht zu drachenweibchen anderen drachen und babys Mir ist bei Ohnezahn nicht aufgefallen, dass er sich zu Weibchen anders verhält als zu Männchen. und haben jetzt alle drachen respekt vor ohnezahn obwohl haben sie ja jetzt schon seit dme kampf mit dem roten tod und auch allgemein erkennt man ja schon am streitschlichten Ohnezahn hat erst nach dem Kampf mit dem Überwilden den Status als Alpha, da er die Kolonie übernommen hat. Nach dem Kampf mit dem Roten Tod hat sich der Schwarm vielleciht aufgeteilt, sodass kein neuer Alpha "ernannt" wurde. ist es nciht gemein das vom alppha schon 5 und vom immerflügler noch keins und vom roten tod erst 1 exemplar bekannt ist? Im Comic haben wir eine Gruppe von Immerflüglern gesehen. Und es gibt auch noch den Grünen Tod. woraus ist wohl dragos umhang aus alptraumhaut? Die Schuppen von Dragos Umhang sind sehr grob. Mir fällt nicht wirklich eine Art ein, die ein ähnliches Schuppenmuster hat. was konntest du denn alles für arten in dem shwarm sehen Guck mal hier. Da gibt es eine Liste von Drachen zu den entsprechenden Schwärmen. Bei dem Berserker-Überwilden müsste ich erst nochmal die Folge sehen. Da der kein wirkich fester Schwarm ist, hab ich dazu keine Liste. kann essei ndas bei valka die klingenpeitschlingmännchen leben Ich denke nicht. Die Männchen sind vielleicht Einzelgänger und leben verteilt auf umliegenden Inseln. dieschiffe waren alle versenkt hatten aber einen panzer aus dracehnsicherem stahl wie erklärst du dir das zum beispiel der titamtrampler und der skrill haben das knacken geschafft Ich denke, dass nur eine sehr geringe Zahl an Schiffen mit diesem Panzer ausgestattet waren. Und einige davon wurden schon von den Drachenreitern versenkt. wird heidrun je einen guten partner findenn was wird mit ihr und fischbein passiert sein Heidrun kommt schon zrecht. Wie das mit ihr und Fischbein behandelt wurde fand ich irgendwie etwas abrupt. Nachdem sie sich getrennt haben wurde das nie wieder angedeutet oder erwähnt, dabei waren sie vorher doch total verliebt ineinander. könnte krongans feuerschweif als einzziger gezähmt und der anführer des rudels sein Ich denke schon, dass Krogans Feuerschweif der Alpha der Gruppe war. Erst nachdem er entschlossen hatte nicht mehr bei den Jägern zu bleiben, haben sich auch die ganzen anderen Feuerschweife gegen ihre Reiter gewehrt. Und er kan´m mir auch etwas zahmer vor wie die anderen, da er Krogan nicht sofort verlassen hatte, als er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. du sagtest mal die jäger würden keine große herde angreifen oder ein nest das sah beim nest der feuerschweife und beim schwarm der zugnadder aber anders aus Ich weiß jetzt nicht, was du mit Zug-Nadder meinst. Aber bei dem Feuerschweif-Nest haben sie vielleicht einfach nur den Alpha gefangen und gezähmt. Die restlichen Drachen sind dann seinem Beispiel einfach gefolgt und haben die Drachenjäger im Nest akzeptiert. erinnerst du dich an verteidigung 1 wo raffnuss gefangen war sie hätte hciks sagen können was sie gehört hat das die berserker die jäger aus dem weg räumen sobald sie da drachenauge haben oder zumindest die anführer das die mänenr sich dann ihnen anschließen Ich kann mich an den Dialog nicht wirklich erinnern. Aber wenn da was sehr wichtiges dabei gewesen wäre und Raffnuss das gehört hätte, dann hätte sie das doch sicher nicht nur für sich behalten.